


Amorphous Angst

by Pickles_Tickle_SFW (Pickles_Tickle)



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickles_Tickle/pseuds/Pickles_Tickle_SFW
Summary: Gendevoel- FeelingsSkedel- SkullTranslated from Afrikaans





	Amorphous Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Gendevoel- Feelings  
> Skedel- Skull  
> Translated from Afrikaans

All they knew is they were suddenly alone.

Together, but alone.

Their parents, a Dusknoir and a Gallade, set them in leaves, hidden, and abandoned them.

But then came the Houndooms, and Houndours. Then came the people, the horrible people in the black-and-white uniforms with the strange red symbol.

Trapped, trapped, trapped beneath the leaves were two lonely little pokemon, and Ralts and a Duskull.

Skedel and Gevoelens, all alone.

Voel could sense how weak and sad her younger sister was, so she began to cry to cheer her up. Skedel smiled a bit. Not that Voel could see, they were both told not to look at each other, because Skedel might accidentally hurt Voel.

The Duskull nuzzles against her sister, and they try to last the night. They fall asleep.

Hours later, a Blissey takes notice, and places both of them into her pouch.

They wake up on plush couches, startled. Voel begins to cry for real. Skedel puts a small hand on her, feeling her fear and tries not to take delight in it.

A human walks out, wearing pink garb with weird pink hair.

“Hello, I’m Nurse Joy. I’ll be taking care of you both from now on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't foret to Kudos and Comment!


End file.
